


Опять эти ваши ретконы, или Borderlands 3 Fantastic Clusterfuck

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands 3 Spoilers, Essays, Explicit Language, Fandom Analytics, Meta, Other, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Почему-то, когда начинается обсуждение Borderlands 3 в критическом ключе, практически никто не ставит во главу угла главную нарративную проблему игры — в ней полно ретконов, сводящих её ценность для канона к нулю. Плохой сценарий меркнет в сравнении с хтоническим переписывающим весь лор ужоснахом, зарытым в глубинах сюжета Borderlands 3 и её дополнений.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Опять эти ваши ретконы, или Borderlands 3 Fantastic Clusterfuck

**Author's Note:**

> Не играли в Psycho Krieg and the Fantastic Fustercluck? Последние парочку абзацев не читайте. Но я рекомендую это сделать, поскольку в этом длс просто, блядь, образцово-показательные ретконы, можно уносить в Палату мер и весов.

Почему-то, когда начинается обсуждение Borderlands 3 в критическом ключе, практически никто не ставит во главу угла главную нарративную проблему игры — в ней полно ретконов, сводящих её ценность для канона к нулю. Плохой сценарий меркнет в сравнении с хтоническим переписывающим весь лор ужоснахом, зарытым в глубинах сюжета Borderlands 3 и её дополнений.

В основной кампании нам рассказали историю о том, как исчезли эридианцы.

Этот вопрос интересовал многих ещё с первой части и вплоть до конца ТФТБ/ТПС, где появился первый живой эридианец — Вотчер, или Наблюдатель, — интерес игроков осторожно поддерживался случайными замечаниями Джека или Таннис, сюжетной аркой Ангел и концовкой пресиквела/тфтб. Тянуть резину долго было нельзя, поэтому все игры, кроме первой, закончились так: триквел должен был рассказать тайну исчезновения двемеров по-бордерлендски. Однако получили мы…

Borderlands 2 и the Pre-Sequel плавно подводили к мысли, что хранилища на Пандоре — по-своему важны, но где-то во вселенной есть ещё. Открыто и жирно намеклось, что Пандора и Элпис — всего лишь первые льдинки на подступах к гигантскому леднику под названием «Эридианская цивилизация».

Borderlands 3 столь интригующую историю сводит к двум вещам: истории возникновения сирен и роли Дестройера в исчезновении эридианцев.

Если вкратце, Пандора — центр эридианской вселенной в лоре Borderlands 3. Дестройер — главная эридианская НЁХ, древнее божество, способное уничтожать вселенные, за что и было заточено эридианцами в недра планеты. Вориор должен был Дестройера стеречь, а хранилище на Элписе — инструкция к тому, что делать в ситуации, если вы — клинический идиот и решили поиграться с божественными энергиями, или Как не быть съеденным Вориором.

Роль сирен (и для чего они вообще существуют) во всём этом неясна; очевидица тех событий Нириада, зная эридианский язык, ничего у эридианцев не спросила, но перед смертью пригрозила пальчиком, что-де седьмая сирена никогда не должна быть найдена.

Никаких седьмых сирен в старом лоре, конечно, не было, как и вокруг Дестройера вселенную не строили. Borderlands 3 просто **переписала** сюжет старых частей, будто их никогда и не было.

В той же основной кампании нам показали, как становятся сиренами.

В старом лоре не было чёткого ответа на вопрос, как это происходит. В комиксах приводится такое объяснение: старые сирены передают свои силы песней. Но комиксы — неканоничны, поэтому в играх используется что-то другое. Известно, что силы у сирен проявляются в раннем детстве: Ангел получила свои силы в пять лет, Майю рано забрали от родителей на воспитание в Орден Надвигающейся Бури, а Лилит обладала силами столько, сколько себя помнила. В эхокасте, когда там писала Аурелия, проскочила такая версия: существует некий Космический Дух, решающий, кто и когда получит силу сирены. Пресиквел рассказывает историю об Эмили Свон, девочке, подхватившей что-то сильно похожее на так называемый corruption — его мы видели у Зарпедон и Джека. Некое эридианское существо излечило её, и до выхода Borderlands 3 некоторые игроки считали, что именно Эмили Свон мы видели рядом с Майей в первых трейлерах Borderlands 3.

Существует теория, что Вотчер — Космический Дух. ~~Вотчеру, вообще, иногда приписывают предопределённость сюжета основных игр — не бывает столько совпадений.~~

При этом известно о своего рода константе — Джек упоминает, что в один и тот же момент времени может существовать только шесть сирен. Помимо местоположения хранилища Вориора Джеку открылись некоторые тайны: как подчинить себе сирену, как обрабатывать эридий и, самое главное, как наиболее эффективно закачивать его в сирену, чтобы она зарядила ключ.

Поэтому оснований не верить Джеку нет.

Основная компания Borderlands 3 берёт версию из комиксов, практически никак её не изменяя, дописывает в лор седьмую сирену, а также отменяет главное условие для зарядки ключа — **эридий**. Его будто бы не существует в лоре Borderlands 3, единственная его функция — быть оболочкой для тюрьмы Дестройера. В Borderlands 3 не существует помешательства на эридиуме (причина, почему психи — психи), шлака и, видимо, эридиумной зависимости.

Уже только на основании этих двух пунктов можно утверждать, что Borderlands 3 — неканонична. Её положение на таймлайне серии как у Fallout 4 во франшизе Fallout — игры очень похожи на своих предшественниц, только ретконят дохера всего и не имеют права называться соответственно Fallout и Borderlands.

При этом я ничего не говорю про ретконы по мелочи, иначе эта статья вырастет до неприлично гигантских размеров.

Помимо основной сюжетки у Borderlands 3 есть четыре дополнения:

  1. 1\. Moxxi's Heist Of The Handsome Jackpot
  2. 2\. Guns, Love, and Tentacles
  3. 3\. Bounty Of Blood
  4. 4\. Psycho Krieg and the Fantastic Fustercluck



В каждом, кроме, наверное, Bounty Of Blood, сидит по такому же большому реткону.

**Moxxi's Heist Of The Handsome Jackpot** привносит ООСа в характер Джека, переписывает Тимоти бекграунд и не очень хорошо обходится с Мокси.

Мокси ведёт себя так, будто никогда не мстила Джеку за аналогичную кражу концепта и разрушение её собственной арены в отместку за глаз Гелиоса. Непонятно также, для чего Мокси могло бы потребоваться казино. Её аудитории интересны совсем другие вещи, а также не стоит забывать, что в Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage она заняла пост в совете директоров компании Торрг (если память меня не подводит).

Джек и Тимоти выставлены как Биба и Боба два долбоёба: один другого на свидания посылал в промежуток времени, подозрительно накладывающийся на пост-тпс, когда у Джека уже цвела ненависть к Мокси буйным цветом, а что-то вроде любви он испытывал к Нише. ~~Про которую в этой игре забыли.~~

Тимоти, как мы, наверное, все хорошо помним, в Claptastic Voyage перестал быть плаксой (и до этого, в общем-то, нюней не был) и отрастил себе что-то вроде замещающей личности; он не постеснялся наехать на страшно-ужастлого Джека, потребовав денег за свою работу.

Но самым неприятным оказалось обнаружить казино на задворках вселенной, работающим на, внезапно, эридии (без сирены) и в тайне клепавшим Золотую Гиперионскую Армию. Стоит ли говорить, что Джек, концентрировавший все доступные ему ресурсы и силы для достижения своей цели — открыть хранилище Вориора — вокруг Пандоры и Элписа, точно не стал бы прятать казино там, где за ним было бы сложно следить, тем более с таким опасным проектом на борту?

Я напомню: в каждом Конструкторе стоит копия ИИ Фелисити. ИИ во вселенной Borderlands имеют привычку рано или поздно устраивать Роболюции, сходить с ума и при каждом удобном случае нарушать три закона робототехники.

**Ещё одна неприятная мелочь — портреты Ангел и Мокси там, где вроде бы находился офис Джека.** Джек слишком, как бы цинично это ни звучало, любил дочь, чтобы вешать её портрет напротив женщины, сломавшей ему дорогую игрушку; не забываем, что Джек помимо прочего прятал Ангел от всего мира.

**Guns, Love, and Tentacles** , с другой стороны, не вызывает столько негативных эмоций. Обособленная история, казалось бы, что здесь можно испортить?

Род занятий Гейдж вызывает вопросы, но гораздо сильнее коробит её отношение к Дестрапу. Представьте: столько вместе с ним пройти, всё длс чуть не плача рассказывать протагонисту, как он важен для неё, чтобы в предпоследней сюжетной миссии его почти-угробить. Это не Гейдж из Borderlands 2 и даже во вселенной Borderlands 3 её поведение вызывает вопросы. Она очень сильно напоминает Эйву: натворит дел, потом плачет, какжытаг.

Но простите блеяние гейджмейнера, а главный и самый коварный реткон всей игры всё-таки канонизация станций Новый-Вы и магии в сеттинге, где даже сиренские силы, казалось бы, магия, тем не менее — просто другая и малопонятная для людей технология забытой цивилизации. Как сейчас для некоторых из нас загадка, как строили пирамиды, ровно укладывали стены замков или вставьте сюда любую область знания, которую вы не понимаете.

Как угодно можно относиться к решению Бёрча, однако без Новый-Вы его сюжеты пусть на честном слове и с дырой рядом с Ангел, но работали. Чтобы полноценно ввести Новый-Вы в канон, нужно переписывать всю Borderlands 2, добавлять упоминания в Borderlands 1 и объяснить пермасмерть Тесситера, Зарпедон, Мэриффа и учёных в the Pre-Sequel.

И, самое главное, пересматривать сюжетное участие Ангел в the Pre-Sequel.

Сложно что-то сказать о **Bounty Of Blood** кроме того, что в Borderlands 3 компания Джейкобс из Too Dumb To Live превратилась в злостную корпорацию а-ля ДАЛЬ и лапчатое мимишное существо одновременно. Вспомните The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned. Джейкобс производили несколько… иное впечатление. Как Тедиор, только побогаче и покрасивше.

В Borderlands 3 эта компания показывается лучше, чем она есть; не вяжется полная бюрократизация с кризисом, который мы видим в основной кампании Borderlands 3, и с оставлением на Геенне целого рабочего комплекса — так ведут себя ДАЛЬ, а не Джейкобс, когда-то оставившие в Jacobs Cove работников несмотря ни на что.

**Psycho Krieg and the Fantastic Fustercluck — не знаю, с чего начать, всё такое вкусное.**

Краткость этого аддона не играет ему на руку: размером с хедхантер для второй части, история Кригга блестит гнойничками ретконов.

Что мы знали о Кригге до этого дополнения? Предположительно, отец Крошки Тины; содержался в гиперионском заповеднике в качестве подопытного для исследований воздействия шлака на организм, но сбежал оттуда. Возможно, знает доктора Сэмюэльс. Незадолго до событий Borderlands 2 встретил Майю и вскоре примкнул к Алым налётчикам. В течение Borderlands 2 он: помогал Лилит, видел смерть Ангел и Роланда, раскрошил Джеку лицо, стоял вместе со всеми у памятников Роланду и Бладвинг в конце Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, учувствовал во всех хедхантерах.

Как это по-английски называется — Krieg’s no stranger to Crimson Raiders.

Теперь забудьте всё, что я написал.

Кригг неизвестно когда и где попался Гипериону (со слов Таннис, прославившийся опытами над людьми так, что все прочие палачи охуели). Шлак на нём не испытывали — вместо этого его накачивали какими-то препаратами и зелёным газом, превращавшим, по замыслу **какого-то доктора блядь Бенедикта** , людей в суперсолдат без свободы воли. К Алым налётчикам Кригг попал не семь лет назад, а незадолго до событий Borderlands 3 и смертельно обиделся на Лилит, Брика и Мордекая, потому что он им логично показался засланцем от Детей Хранилища. Нужно заметить, что обиделась безумная сторона его личности — и я даже не знаю, как продолжить мысль дальше. Но никакой драмы из реакции на смерть Майи не вышло: с таким бекграундом Криггу просто… просто недостаточно времени, чтобы прикипеть к ней всеми фибрами его многогранной мясистой души.

Они вырезали всю предысторию Кригга и написали новую…

Я, знаете, ничего даже не буду писать дальше. Эту игру нельзя считать каноном уже только поэтому. Я не лезу во что-то более мелкое, например, в разбор персонажа Аурелии или странную незаинтересованность Гипериона тем, что СЕО Атласа — человек, который уронил им Гелиос на Пандору. Не лезу в сюжет. Не хочу даже рассматривать красочное отсутствие ворлдбилдинга.

Зачем, когда Borderlands 3 всячески показывает, что ничего не продолжает, со вселенной общего имеет только название и стоит от старого канона далеко в стороне?


End file.
